


Управляющий

by Svengaly



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тип: джен<br/>Жанр: юмор <br/>Размер: ми-ми-миди <br/>Рейтинг: G <br/>Главные герои: Смерть, Сьюзен, кошки<br/>Неглавные герои: Сэмюэл Ваймс, сержант Задранец, Вильям де Ворд, другие живые и неживые существа <br/>Дисклеймер: прибыли не извлекаю <br/>Написано на весенний фест в сообществе Unreal Estate: вокруг книг Т. Пратчетта по заявке от  Miss Impossible: «Цикл "Смерть". Что может быть лучше кошек? Правильно, только кошки. Поэтому смерть берет под свое покровительство… приют для бездомных котят. Однако что на это скажет Сьюзен, у которой, вдруг, обнаруживается, скажем, аллергия?»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Управляющий

«Пятнадцать кошек на саркофаг, йо-хо-хо! И кувшин ячменного пива!»   
Застольная песня строителей пирамид 

 

Он находился во тьме. Его глаза были широко открыты, все мускулы напряжены — он был готов к бою. Пусть только откроют клетку. 

— Отказалась платить? — спросил гнусавый голос. 

Узник вцепился в дверцу и рванул её на себя. Замок лязгнул, мешковина, закрывавшая клетку, немного сместилась. 

— Мне не удалось до неё добраться. Письмо перехватил муж. Он и фальшивой монетки не даст. 

— Что будем делать?

— Слово надо держать. Сказали — «в Анк», значит, в Анк.

Похитители захохотали. 

— Лучше его не выпускать. Всю рожу мне изодрал — здоровый, зверюга. 

Клетку взгромоздили на перила. Смерть был всё ближе. 

Узник снова рванул дверцу и завопил.

— Скорей! — прошипел гнусавый. — Пока стража не сбежалась. 

— А ты кто? Чего?! Что?! 

Клетка закачалась на перилах. Узник замер, пытаясь не нарушить шаткое равновесие. 

Снаружи доносились странные звуки — шлёпанье, возня и чавканье. Потом кто-то заорал. 

Чавканье, шлёпанье. Пронзительный визг. Топот ног по мостовой. 

Клетка накренилась. Узник завопил, взывая к равнодушным богам, и — о, чудо! — его услышали: в миг, когда раскачиванье перешло в падение, клетку подхватила невидимая, но сильная рука. Узник вознёсся вместе со своей темницей и вместе с ней был поставлен на мостовую. Мешковина упала, и он увидел родные булыжники Анк-Морпорка, а затем — лицо своего спасителя. И взвыл ещё раз. 

***  
Санта-Хрякус приходит через камин, зубная фея — через окно. Смерть просто оказывается рядом. 

Ему не нужны дверные молотки и звонки, исполняющие восемь мелодий из «Дровиаты» или «Лючии де Кремнозём». Он не уведомляет о своём прибытии семафорным сообщением: «Выехал почтовой каретой буду завтра встречайте». Появление Смерти — это сюрприз. Почти для всех. 

Дня и часа своего не знают? К ведьмам это не относится.

— НУ И ГДЕ ЖЕ ТЫ? — пробормотал Смерть, склоняясь над пустой кроватью. 

На подушке лежала карточка: «Спустис на первый итаж». 

— НЕКОТОРЫЕ СОЧЛИ БЫ ЭТО НАГЛОСТЬЮ. И ДАЖЕ НЕПОЗВОЛИТЕЛЬНОЙ ДЕРЗОСТЬЮ. 

С другой стороны, как можно наказать того, кто умрёт через… — (Смерть достал жизнеизмеритель) —… две минуты сорок шесть секунд? 

Покачивая головой, он спустился на первый этаж.

— Я здесь! — крикнула хозяйка дома. — Проходи в гостиную. 

Она сидела за столом и что-то быстро писала. На столе догорала одинокая свеча, отражаясь в глазах сидящей рядом кошки. На коленях ведьмы свернулась ещё одна. 

Смерть огляделся. Кошки были повсюду — чёрные, белые, серые, рыжие, пёстрые, гладкие и пушистые, от молочных котят до поседевших патриархов (и матриархов). 

— Ну вот! Запечатывать не стану. Я хочу, чтобы ты прочёл это после того, как закончишь. Кстати, ты не запаздываешь? 

— У ТЕБЯ ЕЩЁ ДВЕ СЕКУНДЫ, — сказал Смерть с некоторым раздражением. 

Ведьма кивнула и задула свечу. Отблеск умершего огня скользнул по лезвию косы, а потом коса опустилась. 

— Забавное ощущение. Такая, знаешь ли, лёгкость! Неплохое было тело, хотя в последнее время стало жестковатым и скрипучим. Одна девушка из Стражи приходит ко мне по вечерам, помогает с кошками, так вот, она знакома с Игорем, и я подумала, что некоторые части меня могли бы послужить ещё. Конечно, не пальцы — вряд ли кому-нибудь пригодятся артритные пальцы, и не колени с поясницей — ревматизм, сам понимаешь, а вот сердце у меня здоровое, и печень превосходная, а уж за моими мозгами просто в очередь должны выстраиваться…

— Я РАД ТВОЕЙ ВОСТРЕБОВАННОСТИ, НО НАМ ПОРА. СЛЕДУЙ ЗА МНОЙ. 

— Как я говорила парням в молодости — «Сама провожуся». — Ведьма хихикнула. — Прочти завещание. Пожалуйста. 

Смерть взял листок. 

«Завищание. 

Я Аделаида Агрономия Пиццасанчоусом аставляю сваё Имущиство, недвижимае (Дом) и движимае (Кошки) Мастеру Смерти патамушта болше никаму нидавиряю. Иищо гаршок Золота поттретьей палавицей фкухне (от Печки), это на Мелкиерасходы. Все нужныи Бумаги настале, прастити забеспарядок нинавижу дурацкую Бухалтерию.   
Мастер Смерть пазаботьтес аних пажалуста! 

Вздравом Уме и трезвой Памяти,  
Аделаида Агрономия Пиццасанчоусом, Ведьма». 

— ЭТО ПРОТИВ ПРАВИЛ. 

— Каких ещё правил? — Матушка Пиццасанчоусом фыркнула. — Нет никаких правил! Я доверю жизнь моих крошек только тому, кто знает толк в смерти. Будь с ними поласковей. Игорь заберёт моё тело утром, больше никому не отдавай. 

— НЕ БРОСАЙ МЕНЯ С НИМИ!

— Прости, но теперь мне действительно пора. В этом мире у меня дел не осталось. 

И она ушла. 

Смерть прислонил косу к столу и огляделся. 

Десятки глаз сияли из темноты, словно зелёные, жёлтые и голубые звёзды, и весь этот планетарий отныне принадлежал ему («По Закону», — как сказала бы матушка Пиццасанчоусом). 

— ВАМ ВСЕМ НУЖЕН ХОРОШИЙ ХОЗЯИН. И ЭТО НЕ Я. 

Звёзды безмолвствовали — как полагается звёздам. 

Смерть терпеть не мог ведьм. Не то чтобы они пытались его одурачить — они знали свой срок и никогда не спорили с тем, что Смерть пришёл к ним не слишком рано. Просто они всегда поступали по-своему. Ну хорошо — _иногда_ им всё-таки удавалось его одурачить. 

С ним поступили несправедливо, но если бы он ушёл, несправедливо поступил бы он сам. 

Такие задачки способны подкидывать только волшебники и ведьмы. И ещё философы. И маленькие дети. И, конечно же, кошки. И… 

В дверь постучали. Потом постучали ещё раз. Потом раздался такой грохот, словно за дверью маялся от нетерпения отряд троллей. После краткого раздумья Смерть спустился по лестнице и открыл дверь 

— ЧЕГО ТЕБЕ, ДЕВОЧКА? 

Крохотное создание задрало голову и взглянуло в синие огни, полыхавшие в глазницах огромного говорящего скелета с косой наперевес. 

— Ждраштвуйте, шэр. Это приют для кошек? — У создания недоставало двух передних зубов, однако окладистая борода успешно скрывала недостачу. 

— БОЮСЬ, ЧТО ТАК.

— Я нашла их в канаве, но мама не разрешила их вжять. Скажала, гномы не могут держать кошек. 

— ПИЩЕВАЯ КОНКУРЕНЦИЯ, Я ПОЛАГАЮ.

— Нет, прошто мы едим крыш, и кошки тоже. Это ведь приют для кошек? Вожьмите их, шэр. 

Гномочка сунула в руки Смерти корзинку и побежала прочь, весело подскакивая и грохоча железными сапогами, которые чья-то заботливая рука разрисовала розовыми цветочками.

Смерть приподнял крышку корзинки. Три пары голубеньких глаз уставились на него, а потом три писклявых, но звучных глотки завопили с требовательной надеждой. 

У Смерти не бывает чувств. Отсутствие желёз, вырабатывающих надлежащие виды гормонов, делают его совершенно неуязвимым для любви, сострадания, жалости и могучего, непреодолимого желания отдать-котёнка-в-добрые-руки. 

Как же назвать то неестественное ощущение тепла (для скелета совершенно неестественно иметь _любые_ ощущения), медленно, но верно распространявшееся по грудной клетке Смерти?

На размышления не было времени: в соседних домах уже зажигались окна.

Смерть не любил, когда его заставали за работой, и уж меньше всего он хотел, чтобы его застали с корзинкой котят.

— Я ПОДУМАЮ ОБ ЭТОМ ЗАВТРА, — пробормотал он и захлопнул дверь. 

***  
— Не желаете ли чаю, сэр?

Мистер Соверен, председатель «ИнвестЩеботанБанка», вздрогнул. С кончика пера сорвалась капля чернил и накрыла расписание завтрашних встреч. 

— У меня есть копия, сэр. Сейчас принесу.

— Нет-нет, не стоит беспокоиться, — промямлил мистер Соверен. 

Мисс Сьюзен подняла бровь. 

— То есть — да-да, конечно, — поспешно поправился мистер Соверен. — И чай тоже, — добавил он, расхрабрившись. 

— Сию минуту, сэр.

Сьюзен вышла.

Мистер Соверен выдохнул и отёр вспотевший лоб платком. 

Никто и никогда не видел мистера Соверена вспотевшим. Он был холоден, как кусок льда с Овцепикских гор. 

Никто и никогда не слышал, чтобы мистер Соверен мямлил. Его слова были ясны и отчётливы, словно удар тесака. 

Никто не знал, что мистер Соверен умеет нервничать — никто, кроме его секретарши. 

Мистер Соверен редко совершал ошибки, но сейчас он пожинал плоды одной из них. 

Он проклинал тот день, когда вообразил, что взять на должность секретарши герцогиню Стогелитскую — хорошая идея. Герцогиня в услужении у бывшего Каспара Медяка из деревни Кочерыжка — это ли не триумф Способностей над Родовитостью? 

У мистера Соверена не возникало проблем с Родовитыми Особами — все они охотно склонялись перед Деньгами. К сожалению, Сьюзен Стогелитская была существом несклоняемым. Было в ней что-то, наводящее на мысль о скелетах, закутанных в чёрную мантию… о скелетах?

— Кхм-кхм.

Мистер Соверен подскочил с негромким возгласом.

— Ваш чай, сэр. И новое расписание. 

— Благодарю вас! Поставьте сюда. — Мистер Соверен вскочил и подошёл к окну, чтобы немного успокоиться. — Сьюзен, вы работаете у меня уже год… 

— Надеюсь, вы довольны моей работой? — Температура в кабинете упала на несколько градусов. 

— Очень, очень доволен! Вы превосходно справляетесь, вы лучший секретарь во всём Щеботане… где угодно, на самом-то деле. Но за год вы ни разу не брали отпуск. И выходные тоже. Вы работаете даже по октосеньям!*

— Мне не нужны выходные. Предпочитаю работать, сэр.

— Я думал, герцогов воспитывают иначе, — вырвалось у мистера Соверена. 

— В государственных делах не бывает перерыва. — Сьюзен слегка улыбнулась. — А мой дед вообще не знает, что такое отдых.

— Он тоже герцог? — спросил измученный мистер Соверен.

— Нет. Он занимается Пресечением и Избавлением.

«Наёмный убийца или палач? — подумал мистер Соверен. — Мелко. Наверное, глава какой-нибудь секретной службы. Ведь не может же быть?.. Будь у патриция Анк-Морпорка внучка, я бы знал. Или не знал бы?»

Из окна открывался превосходный вид на площадь Колодца и Маятника. Денёк выдался солнечный, по площади гуляли нарядные щеботанцы. Счастливые, свободные люди — ни у кого из них не было в секретаршах Сьюзен. 

— Как странно, — сказал мистер Соверен. — Возле Маятника стоит большая белая лошадь, и, кажется, её никто не видит. О боги! — Он пошатнулся. 

— В чём дело, сэр? Вам плохо?

— Только что дама с собачкой прошла прямо сквозь эту лошадь, — мистер Соверен закрыл глаза рукой и застонал. — Я сошёл с ума. Какая досада! 

— Вы не сошли с ума, сэр, — сказала Сьюзен спокойно. — Лошадь действительно на площади, и только что сквозь неё прошёл мужчина с попугаем. Это такая лошадь, сэр. Просто она не совсем здесь. И не вполне теперь. С вашего позволения, я её уведу.

— Она ваша?

— Полагаю, что да. На некоторое время. Кстати, об отпуске — я бы взяла неделю. Если вы не возражаете, начиная с сегодняшнего дня. 

Удивительно, но мистер Соверен совсем не возражал.   
___________________  
* Восьмой день восьмидневной недели Диска. 

***  
Кошки не выносят контроля, однако предпочитают знать, где находится хозяин* — на случай, если он вдруг понадобится. За десять минут пребывания в доме 13 на улице Банановой Кожуры Сьюзен увидела больше кошек, чем за год в Щеботане. 

— Приют для котят? ПРИЮТ ДЛЯ КОТЯТ?! Дедушка, что ты делаешь?

— ИСПОЛНЯЮ ПОСЛЕДНЮЮ ВОЛЮ А.А.ПИЦЦЫСАНЧОУСОМ.

— Спрошу иначе: _почему_ ты это делаешь? Почему ты возишься с кошками в то время как должен заниматься совсем другими делами? 

— Я В ОТВЕТЕ ЗА ИХ ЖИЗНЬ.

— Ты не можешь быть в ответе за чью-то жизнь — ты в ответе за смерть! — Сьюзен рассеянно погладила кошку, запрыгнувшую к ней на колени. — Тебе это просто нравится, верно? _Они_ тебе нравятся. 

Кошка заглянула ей в глаза и замурлыкала. 

Безошибочное умение выбрать момент — одно из качеств, за которое Смерть особенно ценил кошек. Разумеется, было и много других. Например, способность дать человеку понять, что без его своевременной помощи кошка пропадёт (хотя всю свою предыдущую жизнь превосходно обходилась без него и любых других людей вообще). А ещё — чувство собственного достоинства (чтобы получить схематическое изображение кошки, достаточно начертить круг с помощью циркуля: точка от иглы — это кошка, а всё остальное — это её Эго) и драматический гений, не уступающий талантам сэра Томджона Ланкрского. Сумей кто-нибудь перевести ядовитые реплики, которыми обмениваются коты над подсохшей рыбьей головой, или скорбный монолог кошки, запертой в подвале, автор знаменитого «Тролля из Анка» зарыдал бы от зависти. 

Восемьдесят четыре кошачьих личности, собранных под одной крышей, пребывали в трёх агрегатных состояниях: войны, любви и сна, и если с третьим никаких проблем не возникало, то первые два требовали постоянного вмешательства, не говоря уж о снабжении обитателей приюта кормом насущным и уборке того, что из кормлений проистекает. Смерть умел быть в тысяче мест одновременно, и сейчас эти способности оказались как нельзя более востребованными. 

— ЕСЛИ Я ОТКАЖУСЬ ОТ НАСЛЕДСТВА, ИХ ВСЕХ ВЫКИНУТ НА УЛИЦУ. ИЛИ УТОПЯТ. ИЛИ ПУСТЯТ НА ШКУРКИ. 

Кошка умильно прищурила глазки и припала к груди Сьюзен. 

Три котёнка выбежали на середину комнаты и затеяли игру — зрелище, от которого даже бывалые тролли, рассматривающие белковую жизнь как печальное недоразумение, подлежащее исправлению механическим способом (ударом дубиной), тают, будто ледник, сползший в реку. 

— Но твоя работа?.. 

— В ДАННЫЙ МОМЕНТ У МЕНЯ НЕТ НЕЗАВЕРШЁННЫХ ДЕЛ. ВСЁ БУДЕТ ИДТИ СВОИМ ЧЕРЕДОМ, БЕЗ МОЕГО УЧАСТИЯ. 

— В самом деле? — осведомилась Сьюзен. — И как долго продлится этот «данный момент»? Ровно до следующего момента, я полагаю.

— ПОТОМУ-ТО Я ТЕБЯ И ПОЗВАЛ.

— Нет, нет и ещё раз нет! Ты не можешь взваливать на меня твои обязанности. Это недопустимо! 

— МНЕ НУЖНО СОВСЕМ НЕМНОГО ВРЕМЕНИ — СКАЖЕМ, НЕДЕЛЯ — ЧТОБЫ ПОДЫСКАТЬ ИМ ХОРОШИХ ХОЗЯЕВ. ПОСЛЕ ЭТОГО Я ЗАКРОЮ ПРИЮТ. 

Смерть полюбовался доской, на которой углём наметил эскиз названия. Матушка Пиццасанчоусом распространяла информацию с помощью старого доброго способа «из уст в уста». Смерть решил прибегнуть к наглядной агитации. 

Сьюзен вздохнула. 

— «Гибельный приют»? Будь я котёнком, ни за что не захотела бы попасть в местечко с таким названием. 

— В САМОМ ДЕЛЕ? ТЫ ПРЕУВЕЛИЧИВАЕШЬ ЧУВСТВИТЕЛЬНОСТЬ КОШЕК К НЕПРАВИЛЬНЫМ НАЗВАНИЯМ. — Смерть стёр надпись, замер в раздумье. — ДА, — пробормотал он наконец. — ТАК БУДЕТ ЛУЧШЕ.

Он отложил уголёк в сторону, взял кисть и принялся обводить буквы:

«ЧЁРНЫЙ-ЧЁРНЫЙ ПРИЮТ».

В открытую форточку влетела бабочка и доверчиво села на спину одному из котят. Прелестная картинка, из тех, какими любящие родители украшают стены детской. Детки, надо полагать, предпочли бы другую сцену: трое котят играют с бабочкой. Вернее, делают с ней то, что считается весёлым развлечением — с точки зрения кошек. Кошка спрыгнула с коленей Сьюзен и включилась в веселье. 

Смерть наклонился и вытянул указательный палец. Призрак бабочки опустился на костяной насест, понаблюдал немного за приключениями своих бренных останков, укоризненно шевельнул усиками и растворился в магическом поле Диска, чтобы в следующей жизни возродиться в теле Монаха Времени. 

— Чудесные создания, — сказала Сьюзен ледяным тоном. 

Смерть взял вторую кисть и, обмакнув её в золотую краску, дописал: «Кошки — это хорошо!»   
_____________________  
*Хозяин кошки — это человек, который раскладывает еду по мискам, вычищает лотки и… ну, иногда… сажает кота в корзину и везёт к лекарю, и хорошо, если всё ограничится уколом. Говорят, за всё приходится платить. За некоторые вещи приходится платить _слишком_ дорого. Порция консервированной курицы дважды в день? Это, знаете ли, не сокровища Голконды, даже если курица замаскирована под лобстера. Вы бы хотели остаток жизни петь альтом за тарелочку бесплатного корма? С другой стороны, хозяин приносит пожизненную дань изорванной мебелью, битым бабушкиным фарфором и риском в самый проникновенный момент любовного акта наткнуться на холодный, осуждающий взгляд своего кота. 

***  
За неделю удалось пристроить две кошки. На их место прибыли восемнадцать новых. Сьюзен взяла ещё неделю отпуска, к неописуемой радости мистера Соверена и невыразимому смущению деда. Он не мог понять, что делает не так. В приют приходило много народу, но никто не хотел брать кошек — все хотели отдать своих. И это было ещё не всё. Кошки болели. На улицах Анк-Морпорка страдания больной кошки (или больного человека) не длятся долго, но Приют — дело другое. В Приюте был шанс. К несчастью, Смерть не умел лечить. У него была несколько другая специализация. 

Прямо сейчас один из котов страдал коликами, второй — кошачьим гриппом, третий проглотил найденную на полу пилюлю (матушка Пиццасанчоусом обожала лечиться, не ради обретения здоровья, а из любви к процессу) и теперь был сильно не в себе. Любимица Смерти, лохматая кошечка восьмицветной масти (включая октариновый) не могла разродиться уже шестой час. Смерти давно следовало отправиться домой и проверить несколько маленьких жизнеизмерителей, но он НЕ ЖЕЛАЛ ЭТОГО ДЕЛАТЬ. 

— НАМ НУЖЕН ХОРОШИЙ ЛЕКАРЬ. — Он погладил измученную роженицу по спинке. — СРОЧНО. 

Кто-то стоял на крыльце и разглядывал вывеску. Смерть подождал, прислушиваясь к тихому, нерешительному шарканью подошв. Стука не было, но посетитель не уходил. Смерть ещё раз погладил кошку и вышел из комнаты. 

Наверняка кто-то решил избавиться от урожая котят, не отягчая совести массовым убийством, или пристроить к месту безухого бродягу, который даст дёру, как только поест и выспится. 

— Доброе утро, фэр. Полагаю, вы мифтер Котолюб?

Смерти нечасто приходится встречаться с Игорями — другие Игори успевают раньше. И уж точно не ожидаешь увидеть Игоря на пороге приюта для котят. Обычно они работают по людям. 

— УЖЕ УТРО? КАК БЫСТРО ЛЕТИТ ВРЕМЯ. ГДЕ ВАШ КОТИК? 

— Фам нуфен лекарь? То ефть, не фам, а вафим питомфам. Ф приютаф фсегда нуфен лекарь. Фот, я фдефь. 

Смерть не был ценителем женской красоты, но внешность самопровозглашённого лекаря его впечатлила. Он — точнее, она — был не только крепко сшит, но и ладно скроен. Игорины — замечательные модельеры (главное, не допытываться, из чего именно они моделируют). Эта Игорина отлично выглядела, а некоторые части её тела выглядели даже более отлично, чем другие.

— ВЫ УМЕЕТЕ ПРИНИМАТЬ РОДЫ? Я ИМЕЮ В ВИДУ — ПРИНИМАТЬ РОДЫ ТАК, ЧТОБЫ КОШКА И КОТЯТА ОСТАЛИСЬ ЖИВЫ ЦЕЛИКОМ, А НЕ ЧАСТЯМИ? 

— Да, это я могу, сэр. Я многофункциональна. Это с людьми можно ограничиться хирургией, с животными такие вещи не срабатывают. Если ты берёшься их лечить, ты лечишь всё. 

— ПРЕВОСХОДНО. ВАС УСТРОИТ ПЯТЬДЕСЯТ ЦЕНТОВ В ДЕНЬ? ОЧЕНЬ ХОРОШО. МОЖЕТЕ ПРИСТУПАТЬ ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС, ПАЦИЕНТКА НА ВТОРОМ ЭТАЖЕ, В КРОВАТИ. КСТАТИ, ПОЧЕМУ ВЫ БОЛЬШЕ НЕ ШЕПЕЛЯВИТЕ? 

— Шепелявость не обязательна, но желательна. Это черта клана, мистер Котолюб, от нас этого ждут. Следует оправдывать ожидания, иначе что станется с традициями? И что, в конечном итоге, станется с этим миром?! — Игорина подняла голову и замерла, чего-то ожидая. Увы, ожидание было напрасным — в Анк-Морпорке с молниями дела обстоят значительно хуже, чем в Убервальде. 

— ВЫ СОВЕРШЕННО ПРАВЫ, — согласился Смерть. — НЕТ НИФЕГО ВАФНЕЕ ТРАДИФИЙ. РАЗВЕ ЧТО КОШКИ. 

***

Смерть любил поесть. Это было единственное телесное удовольствие, доступное ему при отсутствии тела. Особенно ему нравились крепкий чай и маленькие пирожные с кремом и целой ягодой внутри — очень маленькие, но очень много. Только не спрашивайте, куда девается очень много маленьких пирожных, попавших внутрь скелета. 

В Приюте наступило временное затишье. Игорина оказалась благотворна, как диета из сушёных лягушек для казначея Незримого Университета. Умирающие восставали, больные шли на поправку. Смерть поздравил Чёрный-чёрный приют (и себя) с удачным приобретением. 

Осталось решить проблему с уборкой. Смерть готов был стоять у плиты, снабжая своих питомцев вкусными и полезными блюдами, однако уборка ему не нравилась. Кулинария — это искусство, но уборка — всего лишь неприятная повинность. 

Не беда. Проблему поможет решить волонтёр Задранец. Гномы привыкли управляться с тоннами руды, десяток-другой фунтов грязи (да, назовём это грязью, слово не хуже прочих) для них сущий пустяк. 

Кошек грязь не волновала вовсе. Они были созданы, чтобы оставаться чистыми в этом грязнейшем из миров. Единственное, что сейчас занимало их маленькие хищные головы — пирожные. Тот, кто думает, что кошка всякому лакомству предпочтёт предназначенную природой мышь, глубоко заблуждается. Кошки не любят есть мышей, они любят мышей убивать. Это разные вещи. Задушенной мышью можно играть, можно её подарить, украдкой подложив сюрприз в тапок или на подушку, но что касается лакомств, кошка всегда предпочтёт жирный, солёный или сладкий кусочек — именно тот, который хозяин собирается сунуть себе в рот. 

Во время чая вокруг Смерти собиралась половина кошачьего населения Приюта. 

— ГОРЯЧИЙ ЧАЙ. ЧТО МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ ЛУЧШЕ?

Разве что горячий чай, выпитый без помех. 

Смерть с сожалением отложил пирожное. Стук был громким. Кулак гостя обладал особыми свойствами, заставлявшими дверь звучать, словно тамтамы Очудноземья — должно быть, вследствие того, что кулак, как и сам гость, был сделан из глины. 

Голем стоял перед домом, вперившись в вывеску. Он медленно повернул массивную голову, и взгляд красных пылающих глаз встретился с синими ледяными точками в глазницах черепа. 

— Скажите, Почему Приют Чёрный-Чёрный? Ведь Он Серый-Серый. 

— ЧЁРНЫЙ — МОЙ ЛЮБИМЫЙ ЦВЕТ. ТЫ ПРИНЁС КОТЁНКА?

— Неприлично Обращаться На «Ты» К Незнакомой Девушке, — заметил голем укоризненно. — Мы Даже Не Представлены. Люди Ведь Всякое Могут Подумать. 

— К ДЕВУШКЕ? — Смерть оглядел огромное ситцевое платье, облекавшее могучее тело голема, а затем шляпку. Когда-то шляпка была всего лишь тазом для варенья, но после того, как её выкрасили в розовый цвет и приклепали железное петушиное перо, выдранное из хвоста флюгера, всё переменилось. — АХ ДА, К ДЕВУШКЕ. ТАК ГДЕ КОТЁНОК?

— Я Волонтёр, Сэр. Вам Нужны Волонтёры? Я Готова Делать Добро, Спасая Котят.

— ВЫ УВЕРЕНЫ, ЧТО НЕ ХОТИТЕ ДЕЛАТЬ ДОБРО ДРУГИМ СПОСОБОМ?

— Я Готова Делать Добро Любыми Способами, Не Разбирая Средств, Сэр. Но Котята — Первым Делом. Кошки — Это Хорошо! 

В трудные времена никакая помощь не бывает лишней, а времена настали ох какие трудные. 

— ВАШЕ ИМЯ, ВОЛОНТЁР?

— Дорис, Сэр!

— МНЕ НЕ НУЖНЫ ВОЛОНТЁРЫ, ДОРИС, МНЕ НУЖНЫ ПОСТОЯННЫЕ РАБОТНИКИ. ЕСЛИ ВЫ СОГЛАСНЫ НА ПЯТЬДЕСЯТ ЦЕНТОВ В ДЕНЬ, ДОБРО ПОЖАЛОВАТЬ В ЧЁРНЫЙ-ЧЁРНЫЙ ПРИЮТ. 

— Я Согласна, Сэр. Я Свободный Голем И Могу Сама Выбирать Работу. 

— У ВАС ЕСТЬ ОПЫТ, ДОРИС?

— Да, Сэр. Триста Сорок Шесть Лет, Четыре Месяца и Тринадцать Дней. 

— Я ИМЕЛ В ВИДУ ОПЫТ РАБОТЫ С ЖИВОТНЫМИ. 

— у Меня Есть Опыт Работы С Животными, Но Неудовлетворительный. Я Работала В Мясной Лавке. Меня Выкупили На Прошлой Неделе. Я Никогда Больше Не Буду Работать На Тех, Кто Убивает И Торгует Расчленёнными Трупами. Я Рада, Что Мне Не Нужно Есть Мясо, Сэр. 

— КОШКИ ЕДЯТ МЯСО.

— Такова Их Природа, Сэр. Они Не Могут Есть Капусту. Люди Могут Есть Капусту. Почему Они едят Мясо Животных?

— ТАКОВЫ ИХ ТРАДИЦИИ, ДОРИС. 

— Это Очень Печально, Сэр. Теперь Можете Говорить Мне «Ты» — Я Работаю, И Никто Не Подумает Плохого. Я Могу Взглянуть На Кошек?

— ПРОХОДИ В СТОЛОВУЮ. ПОЧТИ ВСЕ ОНИ ЗДЕСЬ. 

В столовой осталось только две кошки. Одна спала на стуле Смерти, вторая намывала усы, сидя на подоконнике. Все остальные исчезли — так же, как и пирожные с тарелки. 

— ОЧЕНЬ ЖАЛЬ, — сказал Смерть печально. — ОЧЕНЬ ЖАЛЬ, ЧТО КОШКИ НЕ ЕДЯТ КАПУСТУ. Я НЕ ЛЮБЛЮ КАПУСТУ. КАЖЕТСЯ, ЕЁ НЕ ЛЮБИТ НИКТО. 

***  
— Я очень расстроена, Сэмюэл. Вы не возражаете, что я вас так называю?

Сэмюэл Ваймс возражал. Ему не нравилось, когда его называли по имени герцогини, которым он был всего лишь представлен на одном из мучительных светских мероприятий, и только потому, что не сумел уклониться от этой чести. 

— Можете называть меня как хотите, — сказал он мрачно, — только не просите найти вашего кота. Так уж вышло, что Стража никогда не занималась поисками пропавших котов.

— Значит, самое время приступить, — сказала герцогиня Эорльская. 

— Я что — фон Липвиг? У меня нет армии големов, чтобы гоняться за каждым котом в Анк-Морпорке! 

— Сибил сказала, что вы поможете, — укоризненно промолвила герцогиня. — Но если вы заняты, я, разумеется, не буду настаивать. 

Будто упоминание Сибиллы — не настояние в особо крупных размерах! А Сибилла — как она могла?! Ваймс испустил мысленный вопль. Кому верить, если тебя предают самые близкие люди? 

— Ну, раз Сибил сказала… — Он вынул дешёвую сигару из ящика стола. — Почему вы решили, что вашего кота похитили? Коты, знаете ли, склонны к прогулам и загулкам. То есть, к загулам и прогулкам. 

— Усипусик никогда не выходит из дома. — Герцогиня неодобрительно повела носом. А ведь Ваймс даже не зажёг свою сигару. Он просто держался за неё, чтобы просто держать себя в руках. — У него такие нежные лапки, и он не выносит дурные запахи и грубых, невоспитанных людей. 

— Короче, у него аллергия на Анк-Морпорк, — подытожил Ваймс.

— Именно. А ещё мне прислали письмо с требованием выкупа. — Герцогиня вынула из сумочки замурзанный листок и протянула его Ваймсу. 

— Три доллара? Не такая уж большая сумма. 

— За Усипусика я не пожалела бы и трёхсот. Я собиралась пойти в Тени и договориться о выкупе, но муж сказал, что всё сделает сам. И знаете, что он сделал?! Пошёл и сказал, что не будет платить! Сказал, что котов в Анк-Морпорке, как грязи, и мы просто возьмём нового! Вот что он сказал — и осмелился мне этим похвастаться!

Ваймс отвёл глаза от огненно-алых точек, в которые превратились зрачки герцогини, и аккуратно пристроил сигару на краешке пресс-папье. 

Говорят, близкородственные браки приводят к разжижению мозга у отпрысков аристократических родов, предававшихся этому занятию с чрезмерным энтузиазмом. Судя по всему, герцог Эорльский был как раз из таких отпрысков. 

Герцогиня не только лицом походила на топор — она вся была, как топор, нацеленный вам в голову. 

— Надеюсь, ваш супруг в добром здравии, — сказал Ваймс осторожно. 

— Сегодня он в постели, но к следующим выходным будет в полном порядке. — Герцогиня выдохнула. Ваймс мог бы поклясться, что документы на столе обуглились с её стороны. — Вы хотите его допросить? Говорить он может, только немного заикается. 

— Кота стоит поискать в приюте, — тихо сказала сержант Задранец, до сих пор безмолвно сидевшая в углу. 

Герцогиня посмотрела на неё — впервые с того момента, как вошла в кабинет. Сержант Задранец была гномом, а гномов герцоги Эорльские считали особо крупной разновидностью подземных вредителей. 

— В Чёрном-чёрном приюте, — пояснила Задранец. — Для кошек. 

— В Анк-Морпорке есть приют для кошек? — удивился Ваймс. 

— Да, сэр. Раньше он принадлежал матушке Пиццасанчоусом, а теперь им заведует господин Котолюб. Я работаю там волонтёром. 

— Не знал, что ты любишь кошек, — сказал Ваймс. 

— Они такие милые. — Щёки сержанта под густой бородой порозовели от смущения. — Невозможно оставить их в беде. 

— Вы правы, — согласилась герцогиня. — Нужно не иметь сердца, чтобы им не сочувствовать! Приют для кошек? Как это чудесно. Жаль, что мне не пришла в голову эта идея. 

— В Анк-Морпорке можно основать пятьдесят приютов, и ни один не будет лишним! — воскликнула Задранец. — Я так рада, что новый владелец согласился продолжить дело матушки Пиццысанчоусом. Я боялась, что всех кошек выгонят на улицу, а он даже берёт новых! И он платит персоналу! Матушка была хорошая женщина, но ведьмы — они никогда не платят. Профессиональная деформация. Мне самой ничего не нужно, — добавила Шелли бескорыстно, — а вот големы бесплатно не работают. 

— Господин Котолюб взял на службу голема? — Герцогиня поморщилась. 

— Очень хорошая девушка, — заверила Задранец.

— Девушка? — не выдержал Ваймс. 

— Да, её зовут Дорис. Раньше она работала в мясной лавке. Для неё это было ужасное переживание. Она так любит животных! И Дорис никогда не сердится, даже если кошку стошнило на ковёр, который она вычистила минуту назад. Они ведь ничего не могут с собой поделать, бедняжки!

Ваймс подпёр пальцем щёку и уставился в окно. Он мог бы заткнуть фонтан красноречия сержанта Задранец, если бы не чувствовал, какое живительное действие оно оказывает на герцогиню. 

— И теперь у нас новый скотолекарь. Раньше кошек врачевала матушка. Я сомневаюсь, что мистер Котолюб умеет врачевать, зато с новым лекарем нам ужас как повезло. 

— Мы посещаем доктора Слепня, — сказала герцогиня снисходительно. — Он лучший. 

— Но наш новый лекарь — Игорина!

— Э… такое лоскутное существо? 

— Это Игори. А Игорины — дело другое. Знаете, с возрастом появляются разные складочки, ну, вы понимаете, кожа немного обвисает… 

Любой человек задался бы вопросом, какое значение имеет лишняя складочка или даже морщинка, если всё твое лицо заросло густой бородой, но мысли герцогини текли в одном направлении с мыслями сержанта Задранец. 

— Да-да? — Кажется, герцогиня забыла даже про кота. 

— Игорины просто ушивают себя в тех местах, где растянулось. — Задранец перешла на доверительный полушёпот. — А в тех местах, где ощущается нехватка чего-нибудь существенного, они подкладывают. Наша Игорина — настоящая self-made women. Просто поразительно, каких результатов может добиться женщина своими собственными руками!*

— А другим людям они могут… м-м-м… ушить растянувшееся? 

Ваймс почувствовал себя лишним в собственном кабинете. 

— Отлично! — воскликнул он преувеличенно бодрым голосом, каким говорят мужчины, внезапно очутившиеся в эпицентре беседы о Женских Штучках. — Сержант Задранец, немедленно отправляйтесь в Чёрный-чёрный приют и проверьте, нет ли там Утютюсика…

— Усипусика! — лязгнула герцогиня. 

— Усипусика. — Ваймс оскалил зубы в улыбке. — Возьми с собой сержанта Ангву. Завтра с утра я сообщу вам о результатах, ваше сиятельство. 

— К чему эти условности? — отмахнулась герцогиня. — Зовите меня просто Фуриозой. Мы ведь почти родственники. Сестра моей прабабки по матери была замужем за Овнецом. Кстати, я буду рада, если вы, милая, найдёте минутку, чтобы заглянуть ко мне. Усипусику так быстро всё надоедает — игрушки, домики, жевательные палочки… 

— Мы будем рады любой помощи, — горячо откликнулась Задранец. 

— Я тоже. Мне нужен этот кот. У меня к нему чувства. До свидания. — На прощание Фуриоза улыбнулась Ваймсу (холодно) и сержанту Задранец (гораздо теплее). 

«Поразительно», — подумал Ваймс.

Пропуск в мир Персон, Заслуживающих Внимания, имел четыре лапы, хвост и мяукал. Ум, воспитание и искусное владение изящными ремеслами и боевыми топорами задвинуты на задний план. Голубая кровь и видовая принадлежность побоку. Всемирное Братство Кошатников стирает границы.

— Поразительно, — сказала Задранец. — А я думала, что аристократы — противные заносчивые снобы, которые считают нас хуже грязи. А оказалась вполне приличная женщина. 

Законы Братства работали.   
_________________  
* Сержант Задранец не вполне владела информацией. Левая рука Игорины когда-то принадлежала её бабке, а правая — Сонне Золотой Ручке, знаменитой изобретательнице молние-массажа. 

***  
На свете нет такого предмета, с которым не мог бы играть кошачий подросток шести месяцев от роду. Сейчас один из них грыз большой палец на ноге Смерти, а второй пытался схватить демона, трудившегося над иконографией. 

— Уберите натурщика, он мне мешает, — буркнул демон, прорисовывая пятнышки на кошачьем носу. 

Смерть взял котёнка и поставил на пол. Котёнок завертелся волчком, пытаясь схватить себя за хвост, налетел на мрачную кошачью бабушку (будь та человеком, носила бы остроконечную шляпу), получил когтистую оплеуху, врезался в ногу Смерти («НУ-НУ, ПОАККУРАТНЕЕ!») и вылетел за дверь, едва не опрокинув Сьюзен. 

— Ещё неделя прошла, — сказала она, усаживаясь в кресло и одаривая Смерть убийственным взглядом. — Я НАЧИНАЮ ПО-НАСТОЯЩЕМУ СЕРДИТЬСЯ. 

— НЕ МОГУ ПОНЯТЬ, ПОЧЕМУ ИХ НЕ ЗАБИРАЮТ. ОНИ ТАКИЕ ХОРОШИЕ. 

Сьюзен с любопытством взглянула на демона. Тот заворчал и заслонил портрет плечом — как истинный художник, он не любил показывать незавершённые работы. 

— Ты купил иконограф? 

— ДА, ХОЧУ СДЕЛАТЬ ПОРТРЕТЫ НА ПАМЯТЬ. 

— Ты и так ничего не забываешь.

— С ПОРТРЕТАМИ НАДЁЖНЕЕ. 

Сьюзен взяла гроссбух, заполненный красивым готическим почерком. 

На первом странице под заголовком «ПЕРСОНАЛ» значились:

«Сиржант Задранец, волантиор.   
Миссус Грэйс Спикер, зоамагаз., корм, напол., пр. — по сниж. ценам.  
Доброжелатили разные — как получицца».

Судя по краткости записей (и списка), бывшая хозяйка Чёрного-чёрного приюта пребывала в постоянном цейтноте. 

Чуть ниже Смерть приписал каллиграфическим почерком: 

«Мисс Дорис, Голем, постоянная занятость, 50 центов в день.  
Миз Игорина, Лекарь, постоянная занятость, 50 центов в день.»

Остальные страницы были заполнены описанием питомцев, с пометками «приб.» и «уб». Количество «приб.» превышало «уб.» в разы. 

— Тебе следует что-то с этим сделать, — сказала Сьюзен. — Чтобы кошек забирали, их нужно предлагать. 

— Я НЕ МОГУ ХОДИТЬ ПО УЛИЦЕ, ТОЛКАЯ ПЕРЕД СОБОЙ ТЕЛЕЖКУ С КОТАМИ.

— Это называется «делать предложение, от которого нельзя отказаться», — Сьюзен слегка улыбнулась. — Вопрос в том, кто предлагает. И, разумеется, как предлагает. Но вообще-то я имела в виду объявления в газете. Ну, знаешь: «Отдам в добрые руки котёнка щеботанской породы, персик.окрас, весёлый, ласковый, знает лоток». А если ты приложишь к объявлению иконографию, у тебя отбоя не будет от желающих. По крайней мере, их будет больше нуля. Обратись в «Анк-Морпоркскую Правду». А, Дорис, здравствуй. Как твои дела?

— Спасибо, Мэм. Прекрасно, Мэм. 

— Хорошо, что ты здесь. В доме стало намного уютнее, сразу чувствуется женская рука. 

— Да, Мэм. Я Повесила Новые Занавески.

Большой серый кот пересёк комнату и уселся в углу, состроив глубокомысленную физиономию. 

— Красивые. — Сьюзен постаралась не поморщиться. Розовые тюлевые оборки и вышитые сердечки не входили в её представления об идеальном убранстве помещений. — А вот новый ковёр ты постелила напрасно.

— Я Хочу, Чтобы Здесь Было Красиво. Я Люблю Ковры. 

— К сожалению, коты тоже их любят. Например, вон тот, который копает в углу. 

— Не Думаю, Что Он Делает Что-то Плохое.

— Ты права, — сказала Сьюзен. — Всё плохое он уже сделал. 

— ТЫ ПРАВА. Я ДАМ ОБЪЯВЛЕНИЕ В ГАЗЕТУ, — сказал Смерть. 

***  
— Нет, Альберт, он всё ещё возится с котятами. Нет, он не придёт. Нет, я не хочу твоей яичницы. И каши тоже. АЛЬБЕРТ, ПОЙДИ, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, К СЕБЕ. МНЕ НУЖНО ЗАКОНЧИТЬ ОДНО ДЕЛО.

Сьюзен тяжело вздохнула и откинулась на спинку кресла. Резные череп и кости впились ей в затылок. 

На письменном столе стоял жизнеизмеритель. Последняя песчинка только что покинула верхнюю колбу. Сьюзен взяла часы и склонила голову набок, разглядывая иероглифы — период Нахаппат, Третья Империя. 

Кажется, это дело оставалось незавершённым уже довольно долго. 

— ЕГО И В САМОМ ДЕЛЕ ПОРА ЗАКОНЧИТЬ.

Сьюзен была готова отправиться на континент ХХХХ, лишь бы не видеть страдальческого лица Альберта и не слышать его чиханья. У Альберта была такая аллергия на кошек, что он покрывался сыпью изнутри и снаружи при одной мысли о них. 

Впрочем, отправляться в Джелибэйби не было нужды. Дама, чью жизнь Сьюзен собиралась пресечь, доживала свою последнюю песчинку в Анк-Морпорке, на улице Паточной Шахты 

***  
— Входите, — сказала дверная ручка в виде бычьей головы. Обычно фигурные ручки шепелявят из-за кольца во рту, но этой кольцо вставили в нос, поэтому она гундосила. — Просите мало, говорит кратко, уходите быстро. В общем, добро пожаловать. 

Сьюзен ещё раз взглянула на табличку, вошла и двинулась на свет. Узкий коридор вывел её в рабочий кабинет. Комната была вместительная, однако места для манёвра в ней почти не оставалось. Хозяйка явно страдала манией гигантовещия: огромные кожаные кресла, огромные шкафы, вешалка, напоминавшая Мировое Древо — всё спроектировано хорошим архитектором и выстроено на века из красного дерева и палисандра. Стол величественностью не уступал дворцам некоторых королей, а богатством резьбы — знаменитому алтарю богини Гиены-Ги работы Иеремии Точильщика. Среди этих мебельных элефантов затерялся бы даже тролль, однако маленькая скромная хозяйка не только не терялась, но даже выступала на передний план. Она была примой, а мебель — всего лишь декорациями. Позолота не имела значения. 

В кабинете царила идеальная чистота и четыре кошки — одна совершенно живая и три живые условно. 

— Прошу вас, присаживайтесь, — сказала хозяйка. — Одну минуточку, я уже заканчиваю. А вы пока можете изложить своё дело. 

Склонённую голову украшала шляпка из голубого фетра, со средней ширины полями, узкой лентой и искусственными вишнями. Такие шляпки носят обеспеченные старые девы, живущие на ренту. Сьюзен сомневалась, что владелица шляпки была девой, но старой она была безусловно. Очень-очень старой. Морщины на иссохшем коричневом лице были так глубоки, что походили на рубцы, очки в тонкой золотой оправе удерживались на переносице благодаря полоске пластыря — того же цвета, что и бинты, обвивавшие шею и кисти рук, а возможно, и всё тело. Установить последний факт мешали блузка с рюшами, твидовая юбка и старый вытянутый кардиган. 

— ЦАРИЦА ШАТШЕПСУТ? 

— Зовите меня просто миссис Невер-Ра, — ответила мумия. 

***  
В Псевдополис-Ярде все были заняты: Детрит маялся над листом бумаги, сражаясь со словом «расследование», Ангва бросала стрелки в мишень, капрал Шноббс дежурил — пил чай в закутке за шкафом (в то время как запах Шноббса расселся посреди комнаты, забросив ноги на стол), Задранец стояла у Ангвы над душой, а Ваймс следил, чтобы никто не отлынивал. 

— Разсле… — бормотал Детрит. — Раз-сле-да… два… двава… 

Карандаш сломался под нажимом каменного пальца. Детрит бросил его в корзину, к дюжине таких же, и взял новый. 

— Ангва, пойдём, — сказала Задранец.

— Приют для кошек, Шелли. _Для кошек._

— Но ведь сегодня не полнолуние. 

— Кошкам не нужно полнолуние, чтобы увидеть, кто ты есть на самом деле. 

— Вообще-то я могу сходить и одна. — Задранец посмотрела на Ваймса. 

— Не хочу, чтобы вас зарезали поодиночке. Джок-Распотрошитель ещё на свободе, — напомнил он. 

Задранец пожала плечами. Боевой топор звякнул о кольчугу. 

— Шнобби, ты любишь кошек? 

— Если с кислой капустой, от кролика не отличишь, — сказал Шноббс из-за шкафа. 

— А если не в виде блюда? 

— Люблю, и они меня тоже. Им нравится, как я пахну. 

Шнобби пах городскими улицами, Анком, мусорными баками и рыбьими головами — порядочному коту и впрямь трудно устоять перед таким зарядом помойного обаяния. 

— Чудненько. Тогда пойдёшь со мной. — Задранец поднялась.

— Хорошая юбка, — сказала Ангва. — Буйволиная кожа?

— И кольчужная сетка, — похвасталась Задранец. — А внутри карманчики для метательных ножей. Отделка отпарывается, один рывок — и отличная цепь с гирькой у тебя в руках! 

— Дашь адрес портнихи? — спросили Ангва и Шнобби хором. 

В кабинет вошёл сержант Колон. Вид у него был озабоченный. В левой руке он держал платок, которым вытирал красное лицо, а в правой густо исписанный лист — судя по многочисленным кляксам, один из своих знаменитых рапортов. 

— Говорят, мы ищем кота герцогини Эорльской? 

— Ищем, — сказал Ваймс. — А что?

— Только что Моркоу и Редж Башмак взяли двух грабителей без лицензии. Они пытались ограбить лоток Достабля, но сосиски сумели за себя постоять. Пришлось позвать Игоря, чтобы грабители не окочурились. 

— А причём здесь кот? Только не говори, что его опознали в сосиске. 

— Они признались, что украли кота герцогини. 

— Зачем? — спросила Ангва. 

— Чтобы потребовать за него выкуп.

— Нет, зачем они признались?

— Чтобы мы их не выпускали. Ты что, не слышала? «Без лицензии»! — удивился Колон. 

— Можешь никуда не ходить, Шелли, — сказал Ваймс. — Где они оставили кота? 

— Его похитила мумия.

— Мумия, — повторил Ваймс. 

Колон заглянул в рапорт. 

— Она напала на грабителей, поколотила, исцарапала, схватила клетку с котом и умчалась прочь. Капрал Шноббс, что за странные звуки ты издаёшь? 

— У меня насморк. 

— А похоже на хихиканье, — строго сказал Колон. — Не над чем тут хихикать. До чего мы дошли, если мумии нападают на честных… гм… да… в общем, сегодня на них, а завтра на тебя! 

Даже Детрит покачал головой. Напасть на капрала Шноббса могло бы только существо с глубоко извращённым умом, а поскольку Шнобби не собирался нападать на самого себя, значит, он был в совершенной безопасности. 

— Понятно. Сбросили беднягу в Анк, — сказал Ваймс. — Мумия, ну надо же. Рад, что хоть у кого-то в наше время осталась капля воображения. 

— А что, лица у них и вправду исцарапаны? — спросила Ангва. 

— Смахивают на рельефную карту Ланкра, но, кажется, парни такими родились. 

Ваймс потёр лоб. Что ж, в этом городе есть гномы и тролли, есть оборотни и вампиры, големы, волшебники, горгульи и библиотекарь-орангутанг. Есть адвокат-зомби. В конце концов, в этом городе есть Шнобби Шноббс. Почему бы здесь не оказаться мумии? 

— А что ещё они говорят?

— У мумии есть особая примета. 

— Невероятно! Мумии ведь такие неприметные. — Ваймс ухмыльнулся. — И что же это — золотая маска? Ожерелье из разноцветных бус, рубинов величиной с голубиное яйцо и Смертельного Проклятия Фараонов? 

— Шляпка, сэр. Голубая шляпка. С вишенками. 

***  
Вильям де Ворд изучал петицию анк-морпоркской Лиги Приличности с требованием запрета пропаганды Гномости и Тролльчества среди Молодёжи, а следовательно — запрета гномов и троллей, которые пропагандируют себя самым фактом своего существования.

«Кагда Маладёшь атрастит на сибе лешайники и спустица жить пад Землю, Город садрганёца, но будет позно. Пока нипозно, нужно прекратить Прапаганду таких Гнусных Изврасчений как Гномость и Тролльчество! А кто думает, што они не виноваты, а такими радилис, тот должен знать, што помыслив о себе как о Тролле один рас, Человек втягиваеца и подсаживаеца на это ащущение, и падобно Пианице, не может прекратить».

Вильям отложил письмо, пометив: «В колонку «К барьеру!» 

Риторика Милона Ротондского, председателя Лиги Приличности, напоминала ему об отце, и это были нерадостные воспоминания. Как человек он предпочёл бы отправить письмо в корзину, но как редактор полагал, что любая точка зрения имеет право быть опубликованной — лишь бы её не возвели в закон. 

— ГХМ.

Вильям вздрогнул и поднял глаза. 

— Простите, я не слышал, как вы вошли. Что вам угодно? 

— Я ХОТЕЛ БЫ ПРОФИНАНСИРОВАТЬ ПРИЛОЖЕНИЕ К ВАШЕЙ ГАЗЕТЕ. 

— В настоящий момент «Анк-Морпоркская Правда» имеет достаточное количество приложений, — сказал Вильям без энтузиазма. — Впрочем, если вы готовы профинансировать… Прошу вас, садитесь. 

Гость уселся на стул. 

Вильям секунду смотрел на него, пытаясь понять, что именно в посетителе кажется ему таким необычным. Слишком прямая спина (гость выглядел прямо-таки окостенелым)? Голос, от которого душа пряталась в левую пятку, съёживалась там в комочек и накрепко зажмуривалась? Или эта широченная, будто намертво приклеенная улыбка? Было в этой улыбке что-то очень серьёзное. Что-то окончательное. 

Глаза Вильяма расфокусировались. Он тряхнул головой, приходя в себя. 

— Вы случайно не из Гильдии Убийц, мистер… э-э-э?..

— НЕТ, Я РАБОТАЮ ОДИН. МОЖЕТЕ НАЗЫВАТЬ МЕНЯ «МИСТЕР КОТОЛЮБ».

— Котолюб?

— В ХОРОШЕМ СМЫСЛЕ СЛОВА. Я ЗАНИМАЮСЬ БЛАГОТВОРИТЕЛЬНОЙ ДЕЯТЕЛЬНОСТЬЮ, ЕЙ И БУДЕТ ПОСВЯЩЕНО ВАШЕ НОВОЕ ПРИЛОЖЕНИЕ. КРОМЕ ТОГО, ОНО ИМЕЕТ ЭСТЕТИЧЕСКУЮ ЦЕННОСТЬ. ЕГО СТРАНИЦАМИ МОЖНО УКРАШАТЬ СТЕНЫ. Я ПРИНЁС МАКЕТ. 

В кабинет вошла Сахарисса.

— Добрый день, — сказала она, вежливо наклоняя голову. — Виль… мистер де Ворд, я отправляюсь на Теснимую улицу. Там снова кого-то притесняют. 

— Задержись на минутку. Мистер Котолюб предложил профинансировать новое приложение к «Правде». Благотворительный проект.

— Кхм… Вообще-то, у нас и так много приложений.

— НЕ ЖЕЛАЕТЕ ВЗГЛЯНУТЬ НА МАКЕТ?

— Я спешу. — Сахарисса неохотно взяла брошюру. — «НАЙДИ КОТА»? О!

Её лицо просияло, и Вильям понял, что новому приложению быть. 

— Ах, какие очаровательные! — пропела Сахарисса. — Вильям, посмотри, какой котик! И у него была такая трудная жизнь! Тебе не кажется, что мы должны ему помочь? И этой кошечке тоже…

Глаза Вильяма встретились с взглядом гостя. 

— КАК ГОВОРИТСЯ — «МИ-МИ-МИ!», СЭР, — промолвил мистер Котолюб, и его улыбка стала чуточку шире. 

***  
— Нет, — сказала миссис Невер-Ра. 

— НЕТ?

— Нет. Видите ли, формально я уже мертва — и пребываю в таком состоянии довольно длительное время. Вы не можете забрать то, чего нет. 

Сьюзен достала жизнеизмеритель. Последняя песчинка парила в перемычке между колбами. 

— Она уже не первое тысячелетие в таком положении. 

— ПОЧЕМУ?

— Фараоны — это боги, моя дорогая. Вот я и подумала, что на небе слишком много богов. По правде говоря, там изрядная толкучка. Но ведь боги нужнее здесь, на земле. Поэтому я решила основать фонд. — Миссис Невер-Ра протянула Сьюзен визитку: на золотом фоне белый сфинкс, ниже надпись буквами, таинственным образом смахивающими на иероглифы — «Божественная Помащь: Если Вы Дастойны — Прямо Сдесь Прямо Сичаз. Работаем Бес Пасредникаф Астеригайтесь Лжемессий». 

— А ЕСЛИ… — Сьюзен откашлялась, — если обратится недостойный?

Миссис Невер-Ра перевернула карточку. 

На золотом фоне злобно скалился чёрный сфинкс. Ниже значилось:

«Недастойный Не Порти Карму И Не Испытывай Маиво Тирпения!» 

— Оставьте себе, милая, — сказала миссис Невер-Ра благодушно, отстраняя протянутую карточку. — Впрочем, вряд ли она вам пригодится. Передавайте привет вашему деду. Мы с ним очень давние знакомые. Всё надеется.

Она хихикнула, выпустив изо рта облачко пыли. 

В голове Сьюзен забрезжила смутная идея. 

— Скажите, миссис Невер-Ра, за какую область миропорядка вы отвечаете? Иными словами, вы — богиня чего? 

— Я богиня вообще. Знаете, в мире столько проблем, очень трудно выбрать специализацию. Но я подумываю стать богиней, карающей тех, Кто Бросает Мусор Мимо Урны. 

— Слишком мелко для вас, — сказала Сьюзен. — Хотя, если подумать…

Она не выносила тех, кто бросает мусор на землю, но ей вовсе не хотелось, чтобы на Анк-Морпорк обрушился дождь из серы и напалма. Слишком много работы, если вы понимаете, что имеется в виду. 

Кроме того, у неё были совсем другие планы на Божественную Помощь, Прямо Сдесь и Прямо Сичаз. 

— Пожалуй, мне нужна ваша помощь. Надеюсь, я этого достойна, а если и нет, просить я собираюсь не за себя. — Она взглянула на вполне живого кота, трепавшего бинт, размотавшийся с условно живой кошки. — Полагаю, вы любите кошек?

— Да. А почему…

***  
— Почему у вас такие большие зубы, мистер Котолюб? — спросил Шноббс. 

— ПРИ ИЗГОТОВЛЕНИИ ВСТАВНЫХ ЧЕЛЮСТЕЙ ОРТОДОНТ ПРОИЗВЁЛ НЕВЕРНЫЕ РАСЧЁТЫ. 

— Неприятно, — посочувствовала Задранец. — Если хотите, я дам адрес моего дяди…

— КУВАЛД НАКОВАЛЛЬСОН, ТУПИК КОЛОТИЛЬЩИКОВ, 7, ВХОД ЧЕРЕЗ ПОДВАЛ, «ЧЕЛЮСТИ, ЗУБЫ СТАЛЬНЫЕ, ЗОЛОТЫЕ, АЛМАЗНЫЕ, ИЗ КАПУСТНЫХ КОЧЕРЫЖЕК, НЕПРЕВЗОЙДЁННОЕ КАЧЕСТВО. НАШИ ЗУБЫ ДУМАЮТ О ВАС». 

— Точно, — удивилась Задранец.

— БЛАГОДАРЮ ВАС, НО ПОКА МОИ ЧЕЛЮСТИ МЕНЯ УСТРАИВАЮТ. А ВЫ СЕГОДНЯ РАНО. 

— Я по делу. — Задранец смущённо кашлянула. — Как представитель городской Стражи.

— ДА? Я НЕПРАВИЛЬНО ПРИПАРКОВАЛ БИНКИ? 

Задранец и Шноббс переглянулись. 

— ЭТО ШУТКА. ЧТО СЛУЧИЛОСЬ?

— Мы ищем пропавшего кота. Вот этого. — Шелли показала рисунок, сделанный сиятельной рукой Фуриозы Эорльской. — Может, сегодня принесли? 

— БОЮСЬ, ЧТО НЕТ, НО ВЕДЬ ЕЩЁ НЕ ВЕЧЕР. А ВПРОЧЕМ, НУЖНО ПОСМОТРЕТЬ В ОПЕРАЦИОННОЙ. ИГОРИНА ШТОПАЕТ НОВИЧКА, ТОЛЬКО-ТОЛЬКО ДОСТАВИЛИ. Я НЕ УСПЕЛ ВНЕСТИ ЕГО В РЕЕСТР.

— Шнобби, жди здесь.

— Вот они, женщины! — сказал Шноббс с горечью. — Когда надо отпугнуть Распотрошителя — «Шнобби, пойдём». А как только намечается что-то интересное — «Шнобби, жди здесь!» 

— Шнобби, не нуди. 

— У ВСЕХ ПРАЗДНИКИ, А ТЫ ВСЕГДА НА КУХНЕ, — задумчиво промолвил мистер Котолюб. 

— Не слишком-то честно, а? — обрадовался нежданной поддержке Шноббс. 

— НЕ СЛИШКОМ. 

— Так я могу пойти в операционную и посмотреть на операцию?

— ДА, ОФИЦЕР. СЛЕДУЙТЕ ЗА МНОЙ. 

Ходят слухи, что патриций Анк-Морпорка, попав под ливень, остаётся сухим, потому что умеет проскакивать между каплями. Шнобби умел проскакивать между каплями опасности, и струями опасности, и целыми водопадами опасности, не намочив ни башмаков, ни шлема. Сейчас Шнобби знал, что ему ничего не угрожает, но всё равно чувствовал себя так, словно по его могиле проскакала белая лошадь, на которой сидел кто-то в чёрной мантии. Кто-то, чрезвычайно похожий на мистера Котолюба. 

— СПУСКАЙТЕСЬ ОСТОРОЖНО, СТУПЕНЬКИ НЕМНОГО ПОДГНИЛИ. РУКИ НЕ ДОШЛИ ПОЧИНИТЬ.

Операционная, оборудованная в подвале, выглядела как иллюстрация к «Началам некромантии», хотя банки с вареньями и соленьями вносили в Мир Безумного Гения ноту неуместного селянского добродушия. 

— Профодите-профодите, — сказала Игорина радушно и бросила в ведро кусок чего-то кровавого. — Мы уве заканфиваем. 

— Нет, — вздохнула Задранец, — это не Усипусик. Усипусик белый и пушистый. 

— Если он в городе, то серовато-бурый и слипшийся. — Шнобби с восхищением оглядел формы Игорины (самый разборчивый ценитель назвал бы их в высшей степени эффектными, но аппетитными их не назвал бы даже С.Р.Б.Н.Достабль). 

— ЧТО С ЭТИМ КОТОМ?

— Суффие пуфтяки. — Игорина отложила иглу. — Ефо переехало колефом. Я прифила ему новые нофки, и он опять побевит по доровке. 

Кот в замешательстве уставился на новые лапы. Кроме ножек, ему пришили уши и половину давно потерянного в драке хвоста. До операции он был чёрен, как кусок антрацита. Теперь многое изменилось. 

— ОЧЕНЬ НАРЯДНО, — похвалил Смерть. Внимательный слушатель смог бы уловить ноту неуверенности в похвале. — ХВОСТ…

— От белки, фэр. Боюфь, он ей больфе не нувен. И уфки тове. А глафки у него и фвои крафивые. 

— Ваши лучше, — сказал Шнобби робко. 

— Фпафибо. Феводня я выбрала финие, под ффет платья. 

— Хотел бы я взглянуть на всю коллекцию! — промолвил восхищённый Шнобби. 

— Это мофно уфтроить. — Игорина кокетливо взмахнула ресницами. — Как ваф вовут, я не раффлыфала? 

— Шнобби Шноббс. 

— Какое вамечательно пронырливое имя! Вы не ив Убервальда? 

Задранец подумала, что Игорине и сам Шнобби может показаться недурным — или безгранично дурным, что даже лучше. Каждая часть тела Шнобби взывала об улучшении, а Игори обожают исправлять несовершенное. 

— Жаль, что Усипусика здесь нет, — сказала она, усилием воли выбрасывая из головы чудовищную картину полного медицинского обследования Шнобби. — Улицы Анк-Морпорка — не лучшее место для домашнего кота. Хорошо, если он ещё не успел превратиться в пару меховых наушников. 

— К ВЕЧЕРУ ОН МОЖЕТ ПОЯВИТЬСЯ. ВЫ САМИ ЗНАЕТЕ МАСШТАБЫ ЕЖЕДНЕВНЫХ ПОСТУПЛЕНИЙ. 

Задранец горестно покачала головой. Она знала. 

Сверху донёсся стук. 

— Кто-то пришёл, — сказала Задранец с надеждой. 

— Я ОТКРОЮ. 

***  
— Устроил себе небольшой отпуск, вот как? — задумчиво промолвила миссис Невер-Ра.

— Больше напоминает преждевременный выход на пенсию. Я не могу замещать его вечно!

— Вы уверены?

— БОЛЕЕ ЧЕМ, — твёрдо сказала Сьюзен. — В конце концов, это просто нечестно по отношению… по отношению к мистеру Соверену. Он мне платит и вправе рассчитывать на то, что я буду отрабатывать жалованье, а не летать по свету только потому, что _кто-то_ расчувствовался! 

— А он это может? Я не о мистере Соверене, а о _ком-то_. 

— Он не способен испытывать чувства, зато способен их _думать_. Он может _подумать_ сострадание, или симпатию, и даже удовольствие от еды… 

— А я могу вспоминать, — отозвалась миссис Невер-Ра. — Разумеется, _вспомнить_ аппетит или удовольствие от заката — не значит испытать их по-настоящему, но лучше так, чем не испытывать их вообще. Единственное, что мне не удаётся — это сон. Хотела бы я увидеть парочку настоящих снов, хотя бы и кошмарных! И не в качестве того, кто тянет к вам когтистые лапы и от кого вы убегаете по узким тёмным коридорам. 

— Говорят, кошки оказывают благотворное воздействие на психику. Может быть, если вы побудете их земной богиней и покровительницей, вам станут сниться сны? 

— До сих пор этого не случилось, — сухо сказала миссис Невер-Ра. — Кошки есть, благотворного влияния нет. 

— Может быть, вам… — Сьюзен поглядела на кошек, — может быть, вам следует просто увеличить дозу? 

***  
— ЧЕГО ТЕБЕ, ДЕВОЧКА? 

Крохотное создание задрало голову и взглянуло в синие огни, полыхавшие в глазницах огромного говорящего скелета. 

— Ждраштвуйте, шэр. Это приют для кошек? 

— БОЮСЬ, ЧТО ТАК.

Девочка протянула Смерти бесплатное приложение «НАЙДИ КОТА» и ткнула пальчиком в иконографию, помеченную красным карандашом: 

— Этого котёнка ещё не отдали? 

***  
День утекал из Анк-Морпорка — размеренно, никуда не торопясь. Свет Плоского мира был тяжёлым и древним. Дорис он, вероятно, казался юным и стремительным. 

— Нет, Черныш, Сегодня Ты Должен Побыть Дома. Ты Ещё Нездоров. — Дорис бережно посадила на ладонь чёрного кота с рыжими лапами и беличьим хвостом и передала его Смерти.

Черныш гневно зашипел. Ему не терпелось затеять хорошую драку, в которой можно потерять эти позорные уши или хотя бы кисточки на них. 

— Я ОСТАВИЛ ПЯТЬДЕСЯТ ПЕНСОВ НА КУХОННОМ СТОЛЕ. ТЫ ЗАБЫЛА ИХ ВЗЯТЬ. 

— Я Не Забыла, Сэр. Сегодня У Меня Выходной. 

— НО ТЫ ЖЕ РАБОТАЛА. 

— Я Не Работала, Я Помогала Кошкам. А Сейчас Иду Гулять. 

— У ТЕБЯ НОВОЕ ПЛАТЬЕ.

— Игорина Сшила. — Дорис потупилась. — Она Говорит, Что Выходное Платье Должно Подчёркивать Достоинства И Скрывать Недостатки. 

— ЭТО ПЛАТЬЕ… ОЧЕНЬ ХОРОШО ВСЁ ПОДЧЁРКИВАЕТ. И ШЛЯПКА ДРУГАЯ. ТА БЫЛА РОЗОВАЯ. 

Эта шляпка была красной. Нет, она была КРАСНОЙ. 

Дорис прижала ладонь ко рту, испустив странный звук, напоминающий свист закипающего чайника. До сих пор Смерть полагал, что такие звуки способны издавать лишь особы, у которых в голове ветер, а не глина. 

— Да, — подтвердила Дорис. Её щёки раскалились, как горячие кирпичи. — Её Я Надеваю По Особым Случаям. 

— СЕГОДНЯ ОСОБЫЙ СЛУЧАЙ?

— Да, Сэр. Я Иду Гулять С Моим Женихом. 

— О. — Смерть не нашёлся, что сказать. 

— Его Зовут Мистер Помпа, — поведала Дорис, всё ещё рдея. — Из Особых Служащих Патриция. 

— ПРАВДА? И КАК ЖЕ ВЫ ПРОВОДИТЕ СВОБОДНОЕ ВРЕМЯ?

— Прохаживаемся По Берегу Анка. Раньше По Выходным Мы Сидели В Подвале И Ничего Не Делали, Но Прохаживаться Гораздо Приятнее. 

— ОЧЕНЬ РОМАНТИЧНО. 

— Я Ничего Такого Ему Не Позволяю, — поспешила заверить Дорис. — Только После Свадьбы, Я Сразу Предупредила!

— ОЧЕНЬ РАЗУМНО, ДОРИС. ТЫ ХОРОШАЯ ДЕВУШКА. ПОСТАРАЙСЯ ВЕРНУТЬСЯ ДО ТЕМНОТЫ. ДЖОКА-ПОТРОШИТЕЛЯ ЕЩЁ НЕ ПОЙМАЛИ. 

— Мистер Помпа Меня Проводит.

Только после того, как дверь за Дорис захлопнулась, Смерть снова смог мыслить рационально.

Что именно Дорис намеревалась позволить мистеру Помпе после свадьбы? И зачем, во имя всех Богов и Великого А’Туина, он предупредил её насчёт Джока-Потрошителя? Голем может провести тысячу лет на дне океана или в заваленной шахте. Да, это будут безрадостные годы, но едва голем окажется на воле, он тут же вернётся к своему обычному существованию (тоже вполне безрадостному). 

— НО ЭТО НЕ КАКОЙ-ТО ГОЛЕМ, ЭТО НАША ДОРИС, — пробормотал Смерть.

Вот в чём дело. Он начал забывать, что такое «быть Смертью». Он превращался в господина Котолюба, владельца приюта для котят и заботливого хозяина. Теперь, когда кошек, котов и котят разбирали, словно сосиски в тесте (но, к счастью, не с гастрономическими целями), Смерть обрёл полную гармонию с миром. День-деньской он крутился, вертелся, кормил, обихаживал и чесал за ушком. Его любили. Он был нужен. Он хотел, чтобы так было всегда. 

— Я НЕ ПРЕНЕБРЕГАЮ СВОИМИ ОБЯЗАННОСТЯМИ, — сказал он. — МНЕ НУЖНА ЕЩЁ НЕДЕЛЯ… ИЛИ ДВЕ. ВСЕГО ЛИШЬ ДВЕ НЕДЕЛИ! НЕУЖЕЛИ Я МНОГОГО ПРОШУ?

— А ТЫ САМ-ТО КАК СЧИТАЕШЬ? 

***  
— Завтра утром, — сказала Сьюзен, — я встану со своей постели. Никаких костей и черепов, белые простыни. Потом я съем кашу — обыкновенную кашу, не жареную, — и выпью кофе из чашки в цветочек, а не в черепушку. А после этого я пойду на работу. На свою работу. 

— НО Я НЕ УСПЕЛ ПРИСТРОИТЬ ВСЕХ КОШЕК! 

— Мистер Котолюб, всех кошек пристроить невозможно. Этот как вычерпывать воду из колодца — она не кончается, сколько ни черпай. 

Смерть повернул череп к гостье.

— И ЗДЕСЬ ШЛЯПКА. НО ПОЧЕМУ? ВЫ — ЦАРИЦА. ЦАРИЦЫ НЕ НОСЯТ ШЛЯПКИ. 

— Зовите меня миссис Невер-Ра. — Мумия строго взглянула поверх очков. 

— Богиня Невер-Ра, — поправила Сьюзен. 

— Оставим это в секрете, иначе я не смогу исполнять свои новые обязанности. У меня просто не останется времени. Люди не понимают, когда им говоришь, что ты — богиня кошек, или коров, или вещей, застревающих в ящиках. Они думают, что раз у них есть кошка, или корова, или ящик, или вещь, которая может там застрять…

— СЬЮЗЕН, МОЖНО ТЕБЯ НА ДВА СЛОВА? 

— Или в детстве у них была игрушечная корова… 

— ЗАЧЕМ ТЫ ЕЁ ПРИВЕЛА?

— Она будет твоим управляющим.

— Или календарь с котятами…

— УПРАВЛЯЮЩИМ?

— Это человек, который присматривает за твоим имуществом, пока ты занят другими делами. Делами, которыми ты обязан заниматься! 

— …Они думают, что всё равно имеют право на твою помощь. Ну конечно, почему бы и нет? Богини кошек отлично разбираются во фьючерсах и болезнях капусты. 

— А КАК ЖЕ МОЙ ПЕРСОНАЛ?

— Всё останется по-прежнему, — заверила миссис Невер-Ра, прерывая свои ламентации. 

— Я ТАК ХОРОШО ВСЁ УСТРОИЛ! — жалобно сказал Смерть. — МЫ ПОДКЛЮЧИЛИ МИССИС МАККАЛАРИАТ ИЗ ПОЧТОВОЙ СЛУЖБЫ. НАШИ БУКЛЕТЫ БУДУТ РАЗВОЗИТЬ ПО ВСЕМ ГОРОДАМ, А ПОТОМ ДОСТАВЛЯТЬ ИЗБРАННЫХ КОШЕК ХОЗЯЕВАМ. 

— Превосходная идея, — одобрила миссис Невер-Ра. 

— Мифтер Котолюб, мне нуфны ефё лейденские банки. И немного фелитры. И у нас конфяются бинты. Вы фаняты? Профтите, я зайду поповве. 

— Не уходите, Игорина. Мистер Котолюб хотел представить вас миссис Невер-Ра. Она будет управлять Чёрным-чёрным приютом.

— НО…

Сьюзен бросила на мистера Котолюба Взгляд. Это был очень спокойный, очень холодный взгляд, который очень спокойно и холодно говорил: «Сдавайся, и я не стану тебя добивать». 

— Мистер Котолюб будет навещать вас в свободное от работы время.

— О, я фнала, фто ховяин — феловек ванятой! — откликнулась Игорина. — Я фсегда фумею отлифить нафтоящего Мафтера от профтого фмертного. Валь только, фто вы так ни раву и не вавмеялифь Бевумным Фмехом. 

— Я ПОТРЕНИРУЮСЬ НА ДОСУГЕ. 

— Уверена, что вы очень хороший лекарь, моя дорогая, — сказала миссис Невер-Ра. — Не могли бы вы взглянуть на мою Таббс? У неё по шву распоролось. 

— Какие интерефные кофечки. У наф такиф ефё не было. А этот, вивой — он ваф или наф?

— Этого кота я подобрала на прогулке, при довольно странных обстоятельствах. Бедняжка едва не разделил участь принца Тутмоса, сына царя Тамоса, который был похищен варваром Ковригом ради выкупа. К несчастью, Ковриг не знал, что царь Тамос никогда не вступает в переговоры с террористами. 

— КАЖЕТСЯ, Я ПОМНЮ ЭТОТ СЛУЧАЙ. ЧТО-ТО, СВЯЗАННОЕ С ГЛУБОКОЙ РЕКОЙ, ИЛОМ И ДЕСЯТКОМ ГОЛОДНЫХ КРОКОДИЛОВ. 

— Как пефяльно. 

— Да, Тамос был безутешен — он-то был уверен, что Тутмос воссядет на престол! Пришлось сделать наследником Здесьмоса, а Здесьмос был самым нелюбимым из всех восьмидесяти шести тутмосовых сыновей. Да и Ковриг расстроился. Это из-за него джелибейбцев в некоторых варварских королевствах до сих пор считают скупердяями. В память об этом случае я решила назвать кота Ковригом. 

— А ПОЧЕМУ НЕ ТУТМОСОМ?

— У этого имени плохая карма. Ковриг, Ковриг! 

Белый кот слегка пошевелил ухом. 

— Он ещё не привык, — объяснила миссис Невер-Ра. — Интересно, как его звали прежние хозяева? 

— У МЕНЯ ЕСТЬ ГИПОТЕЗА. — Мистер Котолюб наклонился и поманил кота к себе. — В ПРЕЖНЕЙ ЖИЗНИ ЕГО ЗВАЛИ «УСИПУСИК». 

***  
— …Есть даже жёлтые в крапинку, к пальто горчичного цвета. Такой стильной женщины я ещё не встречал, Фред. И я ей нравлюсь! 

— Шнобби, она ведь Игорина. Есть в этом что-то неправильное — как будто ты встречаешься с десятком женщин сразу. 

— В десятке красивых женщин нет ничего плохого. 

— Ничего, когда они целые, а не частями. 

— Всё-таки в тебе много предрассудков, Фред. В век Летучей Мыши нужно шире смотреть на вещи. 

— Шнобби, ты нарываешься на неприятности. Капрал не должен говорить такое сержанту.

— Я чуть было не стал королём, сержант Колон. И потом, я желаю тебе добра. Предрассудки вредны для здоровья. Если у тебя есть предрассудки, то, увидев, как два голема волокут человека в окровавленной одежде, ты закричишь: «Големы убили человека! Ужасные создания! Давайте возьмём большой молот и разобьём их в мелкие дребезги!» А вдруг големы вырвут большой молот из твоих рук — что тогда? 

Два голема вытащили человека в окровавленной одежде на середину кабинета и швырнули его на пол. 

— Ык! — сказал человек. 

Колон выпучил глаза, нашаривая под столом дубинку… арбалет, большой молот, Детрита — хоть что-нибудь! Нашарился только одноразовый стаканчик из-под Клатчского Особого. 

— А если ты человек без предрассудков, — закончил свою мысль Шнобби, — то, поглядев на эту окровавленную одежду, и на этот вот сломанный скальпель, и этого вот человека, ты закричишь: «Как здорово! Два замечательных голема только что поймали Джока-Распотрошителя!» 

***  
— Он здоров? Он кушал? Другие кошки его не обижали? Он такой чувствительный, такой ранимый! Шелли, вы уверены, что это он?

— Не волнуйтесь так, Фуриоза. Сюда, пожалуйста. 

— Позвольте пройти, — сказала герцогиня тоном, означающим: «Посторонись, не то я опрокину тебя и пройду по твоему телу!» 

Шнобби с Игориной отскочили, открыв герцогским взорам комнату, клубящуюся кошками. 

— Усипусик! 

Кошачья толпа расступилась, как воды Сероводородного пролива перед Муравом, пророком Омьим, и навстречу герцогине вышел белый кот. Это был гном среди тигров — всё, чего Усипусик не добрал по части роста, он возмещал свирепостью. 

— Мой Усипусик! — Герцогиня Эорльская приняла кота в железные объятия и оросила слезами умиления. 

Усипусик стоически терпел, с горечью понимая, что весёлая, полная приключений жизнь подошла к концу. Он уже почти привык быть Ковригом! Он научился отбирать еду, разорять мусорные вёдра и приводить в трепет врагов Взглядом и Воплем. Сначала его жизнь омрачали сложности с кошками — из-за Той Операции («Тебе совсем не будет больно!»), но Игорина всё исправила. 

А впрочем, вернуться будет совсем неплохо. В особняке герцога Эорльского есть большая кухня с отличными мусорными вёдрами, и множество кошек, и сад, кишащий птичками и хорошенькими маленькими кроликами, и теперь, когда Усипусик-Ковриг узнал, как открыть дверь, повиснув на ручке… 

— Познакомьтесь, это миссис Невер-Ра, — сказала Задранец. — Она замещает мистера Котолюба. 

Безошибочный сословный инстинкт позволил герцогине с первого взгляда опознать особу, намного более равную, чем она сама. 

— Очень рада, ваша светлость. — Миссис Невер-Ра благодушным взмахом руки пресекла попытку герцогини сделать книксен. — Фуриоза? Прекрасное имя. Нет-нет прошу вас, без титулов, просто миссис Невер-Ра. С возрастом, знаете, теряешь вкус ко всем этим условностям — титулы, пирамиды, золотые маски… Как вам нравится Чёрный-чёрный приют? Кстати, познакомьтесь — это наша Дорис. Та Самая Дорис. 

— Та Самая? — переспросила герцогиня, глядя на голема с подозрением и омерзением. 

— Вчера она задержала Джока-Распотрошителя. 

— Ах, та самая! — Омерзение сменилось интересом. — Подумать только! И как вам это удалось? 

— Всё Сделал Мистер Помпа. Мой Жених. Он Отошёл Буквально На Минуту, И Тут Этот Ужасный Человек Напал На Меня Со Скальпелем. Кричал, Что Таким, Как Я, Не Место На Земле. 

— Мне очень жаль, — сказала Задранец. — Люди ещё не оценили големов, но со временем это пройдёт. 

— Он Кричал Не Потому, Что Я Голем, А Потому, Что Я Женщина. Он Нас Ненавидит. Он Меня Назвал… — красные огоньки в глазах Дорис потускнели, — …Назвал Меня Словом, Которое Я Не Могу Повторить. Это Очень Плохое Слово! 

— Вот негодяй! — сказала герцогиня с яростью. — Надеюсь, ваш жених что-нибудь ему сломал! Вы не пострадали?

— Я Немного Испугалась, Но Теперь Всё В порядке. 

— Кажется, я был не совсем прав, когда говорил Фреду, что предрассудки вредны для здоровья, — сказал Шнобби на обратном пути. — Если бы Джок-Распотрошитель ограничился человеческими женщинами, до сих пор гулял бы на свободе. Интересно, за что он так ненавидит женщин? 

— Ты не захочешь этого знать, Шнобби. 

— Ты права. Не захочу. 

***

— И ЭТО ВСЁ?

— ПИСК. 

— Я МОГ БЫ ПОСЕЛИТЬ НЕСКОЛЬКО КОШЕК ЗДЕСЬ.

— ПИСК! 

— ЭТО ВСЁ ТВОИ ПРЕДРАССУДКИ. В ВЕК ЛЕТУЧЕЙ МЫШИ НУЖНО ШИРЕ СМОТРЕТЬ НА ВЕЩИ. ВОЗМОЖНО, Я МОГ БЫ ПОМОГАТЬ С ДОСТАВКОЙ…

— ПИСК? 

Смерть развернул новый выпуск «НАЙДИ КОТА!» и погрузился в чтение.


End file.
